Momiji's Plan
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Momiji is trying to steal Ichiko's happiness energy, again, and she comes up with a plan to make Ichiko and Tsuwabuki get together in order to take Ichiko's happiness energy. But will her plan be successful, or unexpected as she feels different about the idea for Ichiko. A Binbougami Ga (Good Luck Girl) fanfic.


Momiji's plan

A/N: A Binbougami Ga (Good Luck Girl) fanfic. Enjoy :)

Momiji, the God of Misfortune, has been trying so hard to get the good fortune energy from Ichiko Sakura. No matter how many times she tried, Ichiko is well protected by her own happiness energy that Momiji is willing to take. There has been one thing Momiji had tried once, but yet again failed, then somewhat improved, and left hanging. She has been trying to hook Ichiko up with their friend and classmate, Tsuwabuki, in order to make Ichiko distracted and able to take her happiness energy. However, Ichiko has been trying to distant herself from others in order for them to not lose their happiness energy she accidentally absorbs, and to not get too close to others that may betray her or harm her. But due to recent events where Ichiko has become friends with Tsuwabuki, Momiji sees her opportunity to actually get Ichiko and Tswabuki together, but how?, she wondered.

Momiji had an idea to get Ichiko and Tswabuki together and that was to "accidentally" run into Tswabuki while she was with Ichiko at the time. Basically, her plan is to get the two alone together and see if they can work something out, even though Ichiko and Tswabuki had got off on the wrong foot with Tswabuki not wanting be in anyone's debt and Ichiko wanting to loan him money so he could try to live better with his brothers and sisters, was not the best way for Momiji to try and get them together. They did work things out and now Momiji is going to go for another chance.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Ichiko said as she was walking home, but Momiji insisted on tagging along and convincing her to take a detour.

"Oh, I just thought that taking this way would be a good chance for us to get some good old exercise." Momiji said happily, but was obviously up to something.

"If you think this is another way for you to attack me, you got another thing coming." Ichiko said, annoyed.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything. Not yet." Momiji whispered.

"What was that?" Ichiko said.

"Oh nothing!"

The two of them walked together in awkward silence, until they ran into Tswabuki.

'Right on time.' Momiji thought.

"Hey you two." Tswabuki said.

"Hi. Surprised to see you here." Ichiko said.

"I go this way to work and home." Tswabuki said. "I just needed to get a few things at the store."

"Oh that reminds me, I need to get some stuff for dinner tonight." Ichiko said.

"You should go with him. I'll cook tonight for us." Momiji said.

"Yeah right! You'll probably try to poison me again!" Ichiko said.

"That was only one time." Momiji said.

"Your always trying to kill me!"

"Well maybe if you gave me your happiness energy, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Tswabuki just stood there, looking at the two fight, but he didn't seem to care like always.

"Look just go to the store and you can get whatever you want." Momiji said.

"Alright then I will." Ichiko said. "I will go with you, Tswabuki."

"...Ok." Tswabuki said, getting back to his own bussiness.

"Bye! I'll see you back at home!" Momiji said happily and Ichiko glanced at her, annoyed and furious.

Momiji was glad that her plan was falling into place.

"Now to follow them." Momiji said as she transformed into her spirit form to begin her plan into getting Ichiko and Tswabuki together.

Moments later, Ichiko and Tswabuki were walking in awkward silence. Momiji discreetly followed them and hoped that one of them would talk, and Tswabuki did.

"So what's with you and Momiji?" Tswabuki said.

"What do mean?" Ichiko said.

"After that phase she went through, you two have been pretty close."

"You mean when was a whole different person?"

"Yes. And I'm guessing she's living with you now?"

"Kind of..."

"Well, I think that's nice of you to let her."

"I don't know though..."

The two of them had made it to the store and they got what they needed. Most of the time was still awkward silence and they walked out together. Momiji was slightly annoyed that there was no progress so far.

'Why hasn't she done anything?' Momiji thought. Suddenly, they were about to go in different directions.

"I need to get home now." Tsuwabuki said. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Um, sure." Ichiko said, confused.

"Ok. See you later." Tsuwabuki left and Ichiko slightly blushed.

'Oh. What's this?' Momiji thought. 'I'm guess she is now starting to like him.'

Momiji raced back to Ichiko's house and waited for her to return. Ichiko walked through the door moments later and found Momiji watching TV.

"So how'd it go?" Momiji said.

"It was something." Ichiko said.

"...You like him don't you?" Momiji said, smiling deviously.

"WHAT?! No I don't!" Ichiko said.

"I think you do." Momiji laughed.

"Shut up! I just needed to go to the store!"

"But why didn't you go after we left school and walked home?"

"I forgot."

"And then when Tsuwabuki came, you immediately remembered."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying that you probably like him and want him."

"NO I DON'T!"

"So your telling me that you, Ichiko Sakura, could not try to date Tsuwabuki if he'd let you this time."

"We are only friends. I think."

"Then I guess we'll see."

"Oh shut up."

The rest of the night was normal for them and Momiji was thinking she was now making progress.

A/N: Ok so I'm going to stop here and I'm making this 3 chapters long, but I'm trying to work on other stuff.. There really should be more Binbougami Ga (Good Luck Girl) fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you guys like it so far. Review and stuff. Thanks :)


End file.
